The 2005 UK Winter Tour Championships: Round 2 - Portsmouth
The 2005 UK Winter Tour Championships: Round 2 - Portsmouth '''was the second qualifier show of the 2005 UK Championships hosted by Roaming Robots as the Winter Tour. It was the second show of the tour for robots to score points for a place in the finals at Folkestone. The event was held at the Mountbatten Leisure Centre, Portsmouth on the 8th-9th October 2005. Competing Robots The following robots were the ones that attended the show to fight the battles to win the points that would earn a place in the finals. Battles Pressure Vs Taurus Both robots were off with Taurus being the more quicker, Pressure got the first attack in flipping Taurus against the arena wall hitting the pit release button, but the red robot got back down again. Pressure got another flip on Taurus but again it recovered and Pressure accidentally drove itself onto the edge of the pit and Taurus pitted Pressure. Winner: '''Taurus Merlin Vs Terminal Ferocity Immediatley, Merlin got its flipper underneath Terminal Ferocity and flipped the submarine-like robot over where it couldn't self-right. Merlin then got stuck on the floor for some reason, it tried flipping itself off, but it didn't work and the battle had come to an end but Merlin won the fight as Terminal Ferocity had been immobilised first. Winner: Merlin Storm 2 (4) Vs Hades Both robots dodged around each other to start off with, Hades tried to flip Storm 2 but missed and the bungee cord for its flipper broke in the process meaning the entire flipper was hanging over the back of the Belgian machine throughout most of the battle. Storm 2 activated the pit and pursued Hades around the arena, it then tried to get it down the pit but missed and nearly went in itself. Hades then drove in accidentally giving Storm 2 the win. Winner: Storm 2 Kronic (6) Vs 8645T Kronic immediatley got its first flip on 8645T throwing it against the arena wall where it tried to self-right, but couldn't. Kronic tried to flip 8645T out the arena but failed and flipped itself over instead, Kronic self-righted and tried again this time throwing the machine from Lichfield out the arena. Winner: Kronic Dantomkia Vs Tough As Nails Both robots came in and Dantomkia got the first attack in and tried to flip Tough As Nails out the arena, but failed and it got itself stuck on the arena wall instead and the Dutch entrant rolled away from the arena wall. Tough As Nails got in behind Dantomkia and dragged it away and pinned it in the corner for a moment. After breaking free, Dantomkia tried to flip the Dutch robot out, but it kept rolling off its wedge. Tough As Nails then activated the pit and Dantomkia for some reason broke down. Tough As Nails got behind the Best Promising Newcomer Award Winner from Robot Wars Series 6 and pushed it down the pit. Winner: Tough As Nails Behemoth Vs Tanto Behemoth immediatly drove in on the attack and flipped Tanto against the arena wall, it tried but struggled to get it out the arena. Eventually, after a few more failed attempt flips, Tanto was knocked off the arena wall back on its wheels and the fight continued. Behemoth got thrown by the arena flipper but it landed back on its wheels and continued shoving Tanto around the arena, Tanto struggled hugely against its opponnents maneuverability but still couldn't be flipped out. Behemoth in an attack then flipped itself forwards over, but it self-righted and continued fighting. Tanto managed to get its prongs in on Behemoth a few times but couldn't do it any harm. Eventually, both robots came into contact with the arena flipper where Behemoth was flipped onto its scoop and Tanto became trapped underneath the arena flipper. Behemoth ran out of gas to self-right and Tanto couldn't free itself so the battle ended and the crowd and Judge ruled in favour of Behemoth for being the most aggressive in the fight. Winner: Behemoth Tough As Nails Vs Hades Hades got the first attack in the battle flipping Tough As Nails nearly getting it out the arena. The Dutch robot retaliated by grabbing Hades in its pincers before it broke away. Tough As Nails made a move to activate the pit and grabbed Hades from the rear trying desperatly to drag the Belgian robot towards the pit. Hades broke free and flipped Tough As Nails twice nearly getting it out the arena in both attempts and flipped it over twice, but this made no difference as Tough As Nails could run either-way-up. Hades then tried to get Tough As Nails out the arena again, but failed and th Dutch Latter got in from behind and grabbed Hades to try and drag it into the pit. Tough As Nails dragged Hades towards the pit rapidly, but Hades broke free from Tough As Nails and got away just in time, but Tough As Nails got its jaws around Hades again and this time dumped it down the pit. Winner: Tough As Nails Category:2005 Category:Winter Tours